


break my baby

by pixieprinceling



Category: Naruto
Genre: Aged-Up Shiranui Genma, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Body Dysmorphic Disorder, Bottom Hatake Kakashi, De-Aged Hatake Kakashi, Drama, Flirting, Genma is an absolute snack, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Drug Addiction, M/M, Resolved Sexual Tension, Rock Stars, Slow Burn, Songfic, Triggers, a lot of suggestive song lyrics
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 13:08:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25850068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pixieprinceling/pseuds/pixieprinceling
Summary: Какаши Хатаке – недавний выпускник школы, пролетевший с поступлением в вуз, и от безысходности и стремительно пустеющего кошелька подавшийся в музыку. Генма Ширануи – харизматичный фронтмен набирающей популярность рок-группы, в которую Какаши попадает по удачному стечению обстоятельств. Казалось бы, что может связывать завтрашнюю звезду чартов и тихого парнишку, свету софитов предпочитающего книги и старенькую фотокамеру? (обязательно прочтите примечания!)
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Shiranui Genma, Shiraniu Genma/Hatake Kakashi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 9





	break my baby

**Author's Note:**

> Я уже давно курю этот хэдканон, и, возможно, он выльется в полноценное макси, но пока моих душевных сил и времени хватает только на эту зарисовку. Именно поэтому стоит статус «завершён» - первую (или единственную) главу можно читать как вещь в себе, а можно – как задел на продолжение. Если вам хочется узнать, что же там было дальше – кидайте отзыв в комментарии 😊
> 
> Большой, нет, ОГРОМНЫЙ trigger warning: оба главных персонажа в этом фанфике – ребята очень проблемные. Если вас триггерят или могут потенциально триггерить дисморфофобия (больше информации в Вики), упоминания селф-харма, темы наркомании, абстинентного синдрома, ПТСР и прочих радостей жизни, то обойдите этот фик стороной. Эти вещи будут всплывать достаточно часто и играют значительную роль в мотивации действий и поступков персонажей.  
> А ещё я честно скажу, что есть у меня дурная тенденция перебарщивать с драматизмом, поэтому будьте готовы.  
> Поскольку сюжет плотно вращается вокруг рок-группы, практически все части будут содержать в себе те или иные песни и, следовательно, являться сонгфиками. Все ссылки будут в комментариях к частям.
> 
> Сам хэдканон вдохновлён вот этими прекрасными артами: https://twitter.com/hakjki92/status/1289073249775521793

Перед выступлением Какаши, как обычно, слегка потряхивает. Разноголосое гудение толпы проникает в их тесную, насквозь пропахшую пивом гримёрку, и через несколько минут ему чудится, что это шипит и вибрирует море помех внутри его черепа. Он безуспешно трясет головой, пытаясь отогнать наваждение, и с тихим отчаянием таращится на свое отражение в мутноватом зеркале. Лампочки тихо жужжат и подмигивают, бросая резкие тени на лицо – кожа кажется пергаментно-жёлтой, под глазами лежат лиловые тени. Какаши хмурится и тянется за тональником. До выхода на сцену остаётся сорок минут, а он всё ещё выглядит так, будто только что из могилы поднялся. Ширануи уж точно не упустит случая поглумиться. Какаши невесело хмыкает про себя. Как будто ему вообще нужен для этого повод.

Привычным движением сдёрнув с лица плотно прилегающую тканевую маску (на чёрной ткани кислотно-зелёными нитками кривовато вышито **_«RIVAL»_** \- у Гая странные шутки и такие же странные хобби), Какаши щедро плюхает на щёку самый светлый оттенок, который был с грехом пополам найден вчера в круглосуточном магазине. Тональник ложится неровно, Какаши морщит нос, придирчиво осматривает скулы, линию челюсти и сокрушенно вздыхает. Темноват, но жить можно. Он тут, в конце концов, не бурлеск танцевать собрался, да и вообще, если повезёт, сумеет затеряться между барабанной установкой и кулисами, чтобы не слишком уж попадаться Генме на глаза. 

Следующим на чёрный туалетный столик ложится двойной контейнер. Какаши откручивает обе крышечки, промаргивается и ногтем поддевает светло-серые контактные линзы из раствора. Его окулист пришёл бы в ужас от такой антисанитарии, но за несколько недель в этой помеси бедлама и зоопарка, который не только сводил с ума, но и безжалостно противодействовал даже простейшим правилам гигиены, Какаши перестал обращать внимание на такие мелочи.

Но по-настоящему поджилки идут волнами, когда на столе появился неоново-лиловый театральный грим. Какаши с секунду колеблется, а затем, прежде чем храбрость окончательно его покидает, рисует две вертикальные полосы от бровей до середины щёк, закрыв глаза, затушёвывает веки подходящими по оттенку тенями. Когда он смаргивает с ресниц блестящую пыльцу и поднимает на себя глаза, из зеркальных глубин на него смотрит томный и загадочный молодой человек. Какаши настойчиво запрещает себе думать о том, что на самом деле его томность и загадочность можно полно описать фразой «сбежавший из цирка печальный арлекин». Линзы неприятно ёрзают в глазах, и он отчаянно моргает, пытаясь вернуть их на место. Тихая паника, утихшая было от привычной предконцертной рутины, вновь вкрадчивой змеей поднимает голову. _«Дыши»_ , строго приказывет себе Какаши. Ещё панической атаки перед самым выходом на сцену не хватало. Ширануи животики надорвёт, это уж точно. 

С другой стороны, особенно волноваться-то пока не о чем – Генмы всё ещё нет, но это и не новость. Их сияющая звёздочка частенько зависает перед концертами с другими артистами в каком-нибудь приватном лаунже, за что ему, конечно же, регулярно влетает от Морино, но требуется что-то покрепче стандартной взбучки, чтобы вбить в упёртую голову Ширануи хотя бы намек на пунктуальность. 

Какаши вновь мысленно фыркает про себя и одним движением стягивает футболку через голову. Затхлый воздух гримерки неприятно липнет к коже, но он решительно тянется за рюкзаком. Вчера ему выпало на собственном печальном опыте убедиться, что в Стране Земли природа о бархатном сезоне явно не слышала. Зато Ширануи она в отместку наделила орлиным зрением – проходя мимо дрожащего как осиновый лист Какаши к выходу со сцены, Генма языком перегоняет свою неизменную незажжённую сигарету в угол рта и насмешливо замечает, что он явно выколол первому ряду глаза, а потом небрежно кидает ему свою пропахшую дымовой машиной и алкоголем кожанку. Кто-то визжит и улюлюкает в толпе, Какаши неуклюже ловит куртку и застывает, забыв, что с ней вообще нужно делать. Генма исчезает за кулисами, всё ещё ухмыляясь, а Какаши отмирает лишь когда Райдо, их молчаливый барабанщик с неровно заросшим ножевым шрамом на переносице, хлопает его по плечу так, что бас жалобно гудит струнами. Кожа на ощупь чуть шершавая, а подклад шёлковый и полосатый – Какаши бездумно проводит по нему пальцем и с каким-то удивительным спокойствием понимает, что закидоны Генмы Ширануи ему понять явно не суждено.

Какаши вытягивает из потрёпанного рюкзака единственный приличный свитер из впопыхах прихваченных из дома и раздражённо цокает языком, когда замечает неаккуратные морщинки на оливкового цвета ткани. Возможно, есть правда в именах, и ему действительно суждено вечно выглядеть как чучело. 

Оглушительно хлопает дверь, и Какаши, словно спугнутый заяц, поспешно прячет голову в свитер. Где бы Генма не вырос, пользоваться дверями социально приемлемым образом его там явно не научили. 

– Ну что, парни, минутная готовность, раз-раз, у всех всё нормально? Ого, гляди-ка, Хатаке вновь устраивает стриптиз в гримёрке, – раздаётся уверенный низкий голос, и Какаши, закатив глаза, просовывается в горловину. Развалившись на диване между Райдо и Ибики, Генма смотрит прямо на него своими чуть прищуренными кошачьими гляделками, и Какаши немедленно хочется провалиться под сцену, никогда оттуда не выходить и питаться только останками невезучих финалистов вокальных конкурсов. 

А хуже всего то, что он даже сам себе не может внятно объяснить, что именно так выбивает его из колеи. Возможно то, что Генма с самого первого дня цепляется к нему, как банный лист к одному месту, или то, что ни на кого другого он больше так не смотрит: долгий взгляд непроницаемых чёрных глаз, в глубине которых плещется какая-то эмоция, кажется, встреть их – и разгадаешь, но Какаши всегда сдаётся и отводит взгляд первым. 

Делая вид, что шпильку Генмы он не расслышал, Какаши, закатывает рукава и недовольно разглаживает складки, а потом зачем-то прикидывает, прокатит ли мятый свитер за новый тренд, если он будет держаться в нём достаточно уверенно. Можно было, конечно, одолжить что-нибудь у Райдо или даже у… От одной мысли о том, в какой самодовольной усмешке расплывётся вся рожа Ширануи, если он попросит у него лишнюю футболку, у Какаши немилосердно начинает чесаться спина. Или, может быть, свитер был более кусачим, чем ему показалось сначала.

За спиной звонко щёлкает огниво, тяжелые шнурованные ботинки громко лязгают по обитому железом полу – Какаши чувствует движение воздуха, что-то мелькает на периферии зрения, а потом загорелая рука с серебряным перстнем на большом пальце бесцеремонно вторгается в его личное пространство, словно чтобы коснуться щеки. Какаши отшатывается, даже, пожалуй, поспешнее, чем хотелось бы. Задетый бедром стул опасно качается, но, слава Ками, не падает. В лице у Генмы – явная насмешка и какая-то жалость, что ли, а протянутая ладонь так зависает в воздухе. Райдо прыскает вслух. 

– Что ж ты так шугаешься, словно я зверь какой, – с напускной заботой тянет Генма, подбирая конечность, и Какаши с трудом удерживается от ответной колкости. – Хотел тебе просто сказать, что у тебя грим потёк, Пьеро. 

Какаши немедленно кидается к зеркалу и стонет. В своем стремлении не косплеить верхнюю половину Аполлона Бельведерского перед Генмой дольше абсолютно необходимого он смазал воротником свитера одну из полосок. Смачный потёк неоновой краски засыхает на шее, мелкие крапины украшают ключицы. Восхитительно. Просто блеск. 

– Чтоб тебя! – рычит Какаши, негнущимися пальцами дёргая крышку палетки. У него остается минут двадцать, а ему ещё бас настраивать, чёрт его дери. Но отчего злится он не на себя, а на Генму. 

Тот тем временем картинно хватается за сердце:

– И никакой благодарности. Что за молодёжь нынче пошла, а, парни?

– Занялся бы ты лучше своими делами, Ширануи, – хмуро советует Какаши, пытаясь одновременно дорисовать недостающее и стереть лишнее, и всухую проигрывая по обоим фронтам. 

– Да бросал бы ты эту дурость совсем, – внезапно прорезается Ибики, который до сих пор лишь молчаливо наблюдает за развернувшейся сценой. – Выглядишь, как малахольный, а так-то смазливый пацан, девки табунами бегать будут. 

– Не надо мне такого счастья, – бурчит себе под нос Какаши, в сердцах вытряхивая на ватный диск едва ли не половину бутыли мицеллярной воды и раздражённо возя им по левой щеке. Грим упрямо держит позиции, да ещё и начинает вонять так, что глаза немедленно наполняются слезами. Они туда что, скипидара налили?!

– Так ты гей, что ли? – беспардонно вклинивается Генма – в руках гитара, ловкие пальцы вслепую перебирают колки. Какаши сумрачно косится на него и возвращается к своему занятию. Двери – явно не единственная вещь, с которой Ширануи не умеет тактично обращаться. 

Другой проблемой было отсутствие у него самого внятного ответа на заданный вопрос. Да и вообще любая тема, которая так или иначе затрагивала дела сердечные, приводила Какаши в непритворный ступор, и он, честно говоря, был даже этому рад. Защитные механизмы защитными механизмами, но лучше уж прослыть айсбергом, бревном и импотентом, чем каждый раз, когда кто-нибудь ненароком видит твое лицо без маски, хвататься за опасную бритву. Какаши морщится снова – мешать мицеллярку и адовы пигменты из грима явно было плохой идеей. Где-то внутри склизкой тварью шевелится удовольствие – веки и щёки жжёт, и ему это нравится. Пусть дискомфорт и ничуть не похож на гладкую, быструю боль от лезвия, но Какаши всё равно отлавливает эту мысль за хвост и, поднатужившись, выкидывает её из головы. 

И не то, чтобы его это вообще не интересовало, говорит себе он, ожесточённо натирая скулу почти высохшим кусочком ваты. И не то чтобы в штанах ничего не наливалось сладкой тяжестью при виде некоторых личностей, но когда в самом расцвете пубертата на школьной территории из каждого куста торчало по голой заднице, его интровертная натура внутренне кривилась и спешила поскорее убраться с линии огня. Больше всего помогала секция айкидо, которую он посещал по старой памяти, потому что отлично выбивала из головы всякие глупости. Деля время между боевыми искусствами, домашкой по математике и бесцельным брожением по холмам со старым отцовским Олимпусом, Какаши выбрался из переходного возраста с аккуратным ноликом в графе _«сексуальные партнёры»_ и кучей белёсых шрамов-ниточек на внутренней стороне бедёр. Ремиссия была стабильной, таблетки помогали, но с недавних пор Какаши предпочитал просто лишний раз не заходить мыслями дальше резинки трусов. Разумеется, пока Генма Ширануи не решил, что шутить на эту тему – дико смешно в наше просвещённое время. 

_«Он тебя не знает»_ , спокойно говорит себе Какаши. _«Он тебя не знает, а ещё он – полный кретин, типичный школьный хулиган и чурбан неотёсанный»_. Становится ли от этого легче?  
Его психолог хотел бы услышать утвердительный ответ, но Какаши лишь супится ещё больше. Хочется по-детски показать Генме язык. Или, размахнувшись, всадить кулак в наглую рожу. А может, просто… 

– Если что, ничего такого в этом нет, Какаши, – бросает внезапно Райдо, со стуком ставя недопитую банку пива на пол, отчего Какаши вздрагивает от неожиданности. – Мы тут не гомофобы какие. И вообще, Генма, завязывай лезть к пацану. Иди вон с Ибики, у нас ещё в сетлисте три дыры, а ты тут хренью страдаешь.

Генма, который всё это время сверлит Какаши пристальным взглядом, пожимает плечами – ловкие пальцы бегут по струнам и выдают звонкий аккорд, вопросительно повисающий в воздухе. А потом, слава Ками, наконец отворачивается и тащит свою задницу к Ибики, который, нацепив на кончик носа кажущиеся чересчур маленькими очки, что-то ищет в пухлой папке.

Какаши вновь с облегчением берётся за кисть. Грубоватый добряк Райдо постоянно вызволяет его из лап Генмы, и он ему за это невероятно благодарен. Понять бы ещё, какого лешего Ширануи всё никак не может оставить его в покое. 

Райдо утешительно хлопает его по плечу и извиняется, когда видит, как кисть в руке Какаши чертит прерывистую линию на его щеке, а потом вполголоса басит примирительно: 

– Ты на Генму не дуйся, он мужик нормальный, просто иногда в жопе звёздность играет. И потвёрже с ним, потвёрже! Он у нас, конечно, альбомы рожей продаёт, но это не значит, что он неприкосновенный, смекаешь, о чем я?

Какаши угукает и сникает, когда Райдо ныряет за дверь и тут же начинает театральным шёпотом показывать техникам, кто тут главный. Чтобы быть с Генмой Ширануи потвёрже, надо было обладать как минимум внушительной статью и голосом в сотню децибел. Такими талантами боги Какаши уж точно обделили.

Генма и Ибики тихо переговариваются в углу, чуть ли не сталкиваясь головами над исчерканным ручкой помятым листом бумаги. Какаши оставляет тщетные попытки оттереть грим от воротника ( _"Новая формула - теперь тройная водоустойчивость!"_ радостно возвещает ярко размалёванный клоун на упаковке) и навостряет уши.

– Какого хрена? – спокойно спрашивает Ибики, а Генма лишь скалится ему в ответ. Несмотря на глубочайшее раздражение, которое Генма и всё, что с ним связано, вызывают у Какаши, внутри занимается малюсенькая искорка уважения – чтобы так смело задираться с грозным Ибики Морино, громадиной весом в полтора центнера и с кулаком размером со спелую дыню, нужно быть либо полным идиотом, либо идиотом отважным, и Генма, судя по всему, принадлежал ко второй породе. 

– Я же тебе сказал уже – я закончил её вчера. Райдо я показывал нотный лист где-то дня два назад, ты первым читал текст, в чём проблема?

– В том, что у тебя всё всегда в последнюю минуту и через жопу! – громыхает Ибики и обличающе тычет пальцем в сторону Какаши. – А с ним что прикажешь делать?! Пацан ни сном ни духом об этой песне и твоих выкрутасах, он что, в сторонке будет стоять? 

Генма чуть поворачивает голову, кидает беглый взгляд на Какаши, который так и сидит с кистью в руках, даже не пытаясь притворяться, что не подслушивал, и пожимает плечами:

– Басовая партия там совсем детский лепет, справится, – а потом добавляет елейным голоском: – А если не справится, то завтра утречком поедет домой.

– Язык бы уже попридержал, творец, мать твою, – устало машет рукой Ибики. – Ноты у тебя, надеюсь, с собой? 

Генма достаёт из-за пазухи пару нотных листов и машет ими в воздухе. В молниеносном броске кобры Ибики выхватывает их из его ладони и, игнорируя возмущенные возгласы Ширануи, быстро пробегает взглядом. А потом тяжело исподлобья смотрит на Генму:

– И это ты называешь детским лепетом?! И вообще, хоть бы раз на репетицию принёс, собака ты серая!

– Не было времени, - небрежно отмахивается тот. - Я написал-то её дня за три, пока мы тряслись в твоей тошниловке до этой богом забытой тьмутаракани.

Генма забрасывает ремень своего Фендера на плечо, выдирает помятые листки у Ибики и окликает Какаши:

– Юноша, ознакомьтесь. 

Какаши ловит планирующую бумагу кончиками вспотевших пальцев, подносит листы к жужжащим лампочкам на зеркале и чуть ли не впервые молит всех известных ему богов о том, чтобы Генма оказался прав. Взгляд нервно скользит по строчкам – басовый фрагмент действительно небольшой. Какаши прикидывает аккорды, пробно перебирает слегка расстроенные струны и согласно кивает. Кажется, получится. Ледяная рука, стискивающая внутренности, разжимается, но совсем немнго.

– Говорил же, – так, словно усидчивость Какаши оказалось его личной заслугой, хмыкает Генма и хлопает ладонью по столу. – Ну что, Ибики, по рукам? Закрываем сет свежачком, девочки в восторге, а мы спокойно идём бескультурно расслабляться, а?

Ибики мрачно косится на сияющего, как начищенный пятак, Генму и ворчит себе под нос что-то о наглых гадёнышах, которые всегда всех подставляют, но в открытую не возражает. Генма издаёт торжествующий клич, сгребает со стола сетлист и размашисто что-то вписывает в конец.

Какаши всё ещё шевелит губами, запоминая последовательность аккордов, когда лохматая голова Райдо просовывается в дверь гримерки и возвещает:

– Десять минут до выхода, подбирайте жопы!

Какаши поспешно напяливает растрепанный пепельно-русый парик. Чёртова штука жмёт в висках и под ней невыносимо жарко, но успокаивает одно - в отражении он видит незнакомого бледного паренька, который слегка переборщил с лиловым гримом, но уж точно не себя самого. Это странное и одновременно крайне успокаивающее ощущение – смотреть на себя без маски и не испытывать желания немедленно с размаху опустить голову на ближайший стол, чтобы кровь из рассечённой брови залила глаза, чтобы кроме соли и ослепительного злого кармина не видеть ничего, а особенно…

– Ну что, готов…Сукеа? – Райдо хлопает его по плечу, ободряюще подмигивает, и Какаши улыбается ему уголком рта.

 _Сукеа_. Какаши нравится, как звучит его псевдоним – мягкий, в конце переходящий в лёгкий выдох и словно рассыпающийся призрачными блёстками на языке. Такое имя просто не может принадлежать вчерашнему подростку с угловатыми плечами и непокорными серебристыми космами, торчащими во все стороны, а значит, всё в порядке. Он подмигивает самому себе в отражении и чувствует, как напряженные плечи расслабляются. 

Генма полоскает горло у крошечной раковины в углу и, разогревая связки, урчит, мычит и жужжит, словно гигантский шмель. Какаши походя удивляется, как от его рулад не вибрирует одинокая лампочка под потолком. Райдо со смешком предлагает Генме ещё и постонать, раз уж шуметь начал. Подыгрывая, Ширануи начинает тяжело дышать и издавать приглушённые полувздохи-полустоны под аккомпанемент гогота Райдо. У Генмы хрипловатый голос, низкий и вибрирующий, а ещё, как оказывается, неплохой актёрский талант, потому что у Какаши немедленно начинают гореть уши под длинными прядями парика.

Охапка спутанных проводов входит в дверь раньше Ибики, который тут же начинает обматывать ими Генму с завидной сноровкой и, судя по недовольному ойканью, явно не скупясь на тычки под рёбра. Райдо берётся было за Какаши, но тот поспешно отказывается от помощи. Когда Ибики без всякого стеснения задирает Ширануи футболку, чтобы пропустить под ней кабель, Какаши поспешно отводит взгляд, но всё же ловит краем глаза подтянутый живот и линию жёстких волос, исчезающих под ремнём. А Генма, чёртов Генма, конечно же, ловит его взгляд, и растягивает губы в ленивой усмешке. Совет Райдо приходится как нельзя кстати, потому что Какаши всё сильнее хочется ему вмазать.

Когда с электрификацией покончено, Ибики критически осматривает своих подопечных и вздыхает: 

– Ну, лучше уже не будет – Генма, постарайся сдерживать свои стриптизёрские порывы хотя бы до середины сета и осторожнее с проводами, понял? 

– Есть, босс, – смешливо отзывается Ширануи, набрасывая на плечи неизменную кожанку и роясь в карманах в поисках сигарет. Ибики прожигает его взглядом и поворачивается к Райдо с неотвратимостью крейсера: 

– Ты – следи, чтобы он вел себя по-человечески, и постарайся не перетруждать запястье. Если выйдешь из строя в самом начале тура, я тебе самолично второе сломаю, понял?

Райдо лишь хмыкает, хлопает Ибики по спине и, подхватив Генму под руку, покидает гримерку. Как только за ними громко захлопывается дверь, строгие, изрезанные шрамами черты Ибики заметно смягчаются. Он смотрит на Какаши с неожиданным теплом и негромко спрашивает: 

– Ты как, порядок? 

Какаши неопределенно ведёт плечом.

– Я не совсем понял этот финт с новой песней в конце…

Ибики фыркает, словно рассерженный кот: 

– И не говори! Генма – не человек, а кара небесная. Иногда мне без шуток хочется свернуть ему шею, но, увы, в этой самой шее весь наш доход, так что приходится… – внезапно его лицо принимает озабоченное выражение, и он, доверительно склонившись к Какаши, шепчет: – Слушай, если почувствуешь, что не вывозишь – главное, не паникуй, а продолжай делать вид, что тренькаешь. Райдо и Генме не впервой, они вытянут…

В голосе Ибики внезапно звучит совершенно отеческая гордость, и Какаши внутренне хмыкает. Несмотря всю свою напускную суровость, менеджер Морино явно прикипел к его несносным согруппникам всем своим чёрствым сердцем, хотя, разумеется, он бы даже под пытками в этом не признался. 

Какаши кивает, поправляет бас и неловко проталкивается мимо Ибики, который смотрит прямо как отец когда-то – со смесью одобрения и беспокойства.

– Ну, ни пуха, – раздаётся ему в спину, и, прежде чем он успевает ответить, гул толпы врывается в уши, а дверь со скрипом закрывается за спиной.

 _«Почему, ну почему выход на сцену всегда заляпан какой-то гадостью?!»_ про себя возмущается Какаши, с омерзением чувствуя, как тягуче липнут к полу подошвы кед. Это на секунду отвлекает его от того волнительного факта, что сегодня они играют не какой-нибудь второсортный паб, в котором все уже настолько пьяны, что и не разберут, если гитара фальшивит или вокалист перебрал, а самую настоящую опен-эйр сцену. 

Помнится, невнимательно крутя баранку трейлера, Ибики долго разглагольствовал для всех, кто имел желание слушать (то бишь, для вежливого и сходящего с ума от скуки Какаши) о том, как ему повезло, что он на короткой ноге с Минато Намиказе – _«не последний человек в шоу-бизнесе, Какаши, и всё ещё не скурвился, представляешь?»_ – и как тот помог ему выхлопотать для них удачный вечерний слот на Ивагакуре-Опен. Какаши тогда, помнится, отхлебнул ещё холодного горького пива из запотевшей бутылки и с удовлетворением подумал, что, кажется, жизнь понемногу начинает налаживаться – раз не получилось с университетом, может, что-то и выгорит в музыке. Но, разумеется, эта же самая жизнь не упускала ни единой возможность обломать ему рога – Какаши с внутренней дрожью вспоминает небрежно заполненный нотный лист и мысленно благодарит генетику за фотографическую память. 

Он останавливается перед тремя низкими ступеньками, отделяющими закулисье от сцены, делает глубокий вдох и шагает.

Его мгновенно ослепляет светом и жаром софитов, линзы слегка съезжают, и он вынужден поправить их костяшкой пальца. За границей сцены волнуется людское море – с такого расстояния Какаши не различает лиц, лишь пёстрое многоцветье, которое вздымается и опадает, словно единое целое, а уж горланит не хуже гнездовья чаек. Сглотнув, он быстрым шагом пересекает сцену и занимает своё место по правую руку от Райдо. Генма уже обзавелся микрофоном и стойкой, которую он споро подкручивает под свой немалый рост. Какаши бросает взгляд из-под длинной пепельной чёлки и уже в который раз поражается произошедшей в нём перемене – у всегда и без того безумно энергичного Генмы словно до отказа выкрутили регулятор мощности, и его чуть не сшибает волнами адреналина, неприкрытого энтузиазма и чего-то ещё – едва уловимого, но отчего-то дико притягательного. Какаши смотрит на тонкую стальную цепочку на его шее, которая разбрасывает яркие зайчики в свете рамп, и пытается разгадать, что же это за чувство. Поймав себя на том, что уже вторую минуту рассеянно перебирает струны, он строго приказывает себе вернуться в реальность. Он пришёл сюда работать, а не таращиться на солиста, в конце-то концов.

– Добрый вечер, Ива, – мягко урчит в микрофон Генма, и Какаши с Райдо в один голос прыскают со смеху – зная то, в какую образину превращается Ширануи за пределами сцены, воспринимать эту его личность всерьёз становится решительно невозможно. 

Из толпы раздаётся пара воодушевленных женских воплей, и Генма усмехается уголком рта:

– И я тебя люблю, дорогая. Надеюсь, ты не против – я привёл друзей, – и он картинным жестом указывает на Какаши и Райдо. Толпа улюлюкает, кто-то вопит что-то совсем уж непечатное, но Генма лишь беззаботно подмигивает и продолжает: – Ну так что, как насчёт хорошего олдскульного рок-н-ролла сегодня вечером? 

Зрители взрываются аплодисментами, и Какаши замечает, что восторженно визжат уже не одни только дамы. В этом весь Генма – он входит в комнату один, а выходит спустя полчаса, окруженный стайкой поклонников, и, надо сказать, дается ему это с какой-то оскорбительной лёгкостью.

Райдо задаёт ритм ножной педалью, Какаши отсчитывает в голове такты, а Генма начинает уверенно перебирать струны – звонкая, задумчивая мелодия ласточкой прорезает слежавшийся воздух под стремительно темнеющим августовским небом. Сделав глубокий вдох, он приникает к микрофону и заводит своим густым, раскатистым голосом: 

_– Home grounds…. Feels like the weight has been lifted away…_

С первой ноты Какаши с облегчением соскальзывает в уже ставший привычным концертный ступор – ритм музыки, жёсткие касания струн, переливчатые трели Фендера кажутся волнами, которые, мягко скользя по коже, смывают всю нервозность прошедшего дня. Он никогда не пробовал кислоту, но был почему-то уверен, что эффект от неё примерно такой же – ропот публики стихает, а гулкие звуки баса и мягкий голос Генмы в наушнике заполняют сознание, и он уже не на сцене под взглядами нескольких тысяч людей, а плывет в беззвёздном нигде, в котором есть только ноты, такты и прекрасная расплывчатая чёткость бытия.

Он отстранённо наблюдает, как Генма сдирает с себя кожанку к концу второй песни и небрежно швыряет её за спину, а Ибики недовольно грозит Райдо кулаком из-за кулис. Под курткой у Ширануи – давешняя свободная белая футболка, и Какаши невольно засматривается на перелив мускулов и связок на его жилистых руках, когда Генма привычным жестом перехватывает гриф и пробегает по нему сильными пальцами. Сцену снова словно пронизывает невидимым разрядом, но Какаши лишь с раздражением трясёт головой. Какого хрена с ним сегодня вообще происходит?! Генма его бесит? Бесит. Вот и нечего слюни развешивать. 

К середине сета каждый раз, когда Райдо от души шарахает по тарелкам, на Какаши летят мелкие брызги пота. На лоснящейся загорелой коже Генмы тоже проступает испарина – он распускает узелок банданы, которую тут же сносит в сторону лёгким ветерком и ерошит руками длинные русые волосы. Публика в ответ неистовствует под сценой, Какаши пробегает взглядом по толпе, и ему кажется, что их солист и зрители дышат будто один организм – когда Генма выдаёт особенно вибрирующую горловую ноту, они визжат, рычат и топают, словно целое капище язычников, а когда он, шумно дыша в микрофон, отпускает одну из своих двусмысленных шуточек, взрываются хохотом на тысячу голосов.

Страшнее всего то, что Какаши начинает их понимать. У Генмы в голосе – шёлк и осколки фарфора, мягкий мёд и жёсткий хриплый рок-н-ролл, а гитара под его руками стонет, плачет и злится, словно живая. Ему не хочется подпевать – его хочется слушать, затаив дыхание. У Какаши в голове почему-то немедленно возникает трепещущее пламя костра и Генма – босоногий, волосы треплет тёплый ночной ветерок, на загорелом лице пляшут игривые рыжие отблески, которые добираются до чернющих глаз и тонут в них, а тонкие сильные пальцы перебирают нейлоновые струны акустики… Какаши ловит себя на почти святотатственной мысли, что с _таким_ Ширануи вышел бы охренительный фотосет. 

– Животный магнетизм какой-то, – ворчит себе под нос Какаши, уворачиваясь от очередного душа со стороны Райдо. Генма ухмыляется в толпу и кричит: 

– Ну что, Ива, как настроение? Нравится наша музыка?

Громогласное согласие, перемежаемое свистом и рёвом, разрывается в тёмном небе словно фейерверк. У Генмы на лице – выражение чистого счастья, когда он поворачивается к своей группе, и Какаши невольно улыбается ему в ответ. Он знает, что улыбка у него неловкая, слегка щербатая – у него никогда не хватило бы терпения и денег на брекеты, но что-то звучно обрывается внутри, когда Генма замирает, словно споткнувшись на ровном месте, хмурит тонкие брови и уже совершенно не выглядит таким счастливым как буквально секунду назад.

Он тут же отворачивается, а Какаши разочарованно утыкается взглядом в пол. Очарование Ширануи утекает между пальцев, как завитки дыма от пыхающей за спиной машины. Сложновато, наверное, снимать того, кто думает, что ты – пустое место, поддевает он самого себя, но такое открытое пренебрежение Генмы саднит от этого почему-то не меньше. 

– Как ни печально, но следующая песня – последняя на сегодня, – перекрикивая протестующие вопли толпы, сообщает Генма. – Её нет ни на одной из наших вышедших пластинок, так что если вы заткнёте соседа слева, то, может быть, сумеете услышать её первыми!

Всю благостную негу Какаши словно рукой снимает. Будто бы по щелчку пальцев, он возвращается в реальность и тут же морщится от слепящего света софитов и пронизывающего всё и вся запаха пота. В следующий раз надо не забыть встать с подветренной стороны от Райдо, мелькает раздражённая мысль. Какаши пару раз судорожно вдыхает и выдыхает, пытаясь успокоить бешеное сердцебиение, и невольно бросает взгляд в сторону кулис. Ибики всё ещё стоит там, привалившись к подпорке сцены – руки скрещены на груди, в глазах недобрый прищур. Он лишь коротко кивает Какаши, и переводит колючие глаза на Генму, который, всё ещё ероша и без того торчащие во все стороны волосы, заигрывает с толпой. Какаши замечает лист бумаги в руках у Морино, но времени гадать, что это такое, не остаётся – Райдо начинает чеканить бит, а Генма ударяет по струнам и обманчиво мягким голосом начинает вокализировать. Какаши напряжённо пытается вычленить момент, на котором вступает бас, но зажигательный, гулкий ритм достаёт его даже сквозь болезненную сосредоточенность – он едва удерживается, чтобы не присвистнуть. Неплохие же идеи приходят Генме в голову в трейлере, трясущемся по ухабам серпантина. 

Вибрирующие риффы взрезают воздух острее лезвий, пальцы Генмы дёргают струны почти с остервенением, и многоголовое чудище под их ногами вздымает бока и ревёт, когда он приникает к микрофону и рычит приглушённо:  
_– Sun is down on east side  
While we all turn a blind eye  
You know I’ve got your back  
But would you ever do that for me?_

Уловив мотив, толпа скандирует последние слова вместе с Генмой – сначала тихо, вразброд, а затем всё громче, пока его последнее _«для меня?»_ не тонет во всеобщем рёве. 

Какаши отвлекается и с трудом поспевает за музыкой – голос Генмы отчего-то режет ему ухо. Нет, в ноты он попадает, да и сторонний обозреватель точно бы не заметил ничего радикально нового в его исполнении. Но Какаши слушает Генму уже вторую неделю – на репетициях, на концертах, напевающего что-то себе под нос в трейлере, и такой острый, пронзительный тон он берет впервые. И когда Ширануи, чуть задыхаясь, почти выплёвывает _«для меня? сделал бы ты это – для меня?_ », до него внезапно доходит. Да, точно – в глубоком хриплом голосе оголённым проводом искрит с трудом скрываемая злость, и Какаши удивлённо поднимает брови. 

_– Well, Billy boy, he’s gifted  
You know you can’t deny it  
Don’t leave us empty handed  
'Cause you know we don’t deserve that from…_ – Генма отворачивается от публики на одно короткое мгновение, скользит взглядом по сцене и его глаза встречаются с глазами Какаши – _…you._

Бас немузыкально дребезжит, когда рука хозяина промахивается мимо струн – в глазах у Генмы бушует знакомое тёмное пламя, такое же зыбкое и неясное, как и всегда, и волны мурашек отчего-то бегут по хребту. Они смотрят друг на друга ровно один удар сердца, а потом Генма плавным движением возвращается к стойке. Он дразняще молчит, а затем негромко мурлычет с хрипотцой, словно не он только секунду назад надрывно рвал связки:  
_– I want to break my baby._

Какаши готов поклясться, что даже публика благоговейно замирает от интимной, граничащей с бесстыдством искренности этой фразы. А Генма лишь игриво ухмыляется и продолжает всё тем же воздушным, бархатным голосом:  
_– I know she loves to fake it._

Странный жар поднимается от кончиков пальцев до корней волос и не хуже шампанского ударяет в голову. Какаши убеждает себя, что ему всё это чудится – и странные взгляды Генмы, и новый резкий подтон его всегда тёплого голоса. Напридумывал себе невесть что, отчитывает он себя, машинально следуя за рисунком мелодии. Ведёшь себя как подросток. На твою улыбку он не ответил, велика потеря, тебе что, пятнадцать?  
Какаши очень хочется надеяться, что его грошовый тональный крем по крайней мере справляется с двумя горящими алыми пятнами на щеках. 

_– I want to break my baby,  
Hold her down  
Bring her down now_, – в голосе Генмы вновь проскальзывает эта острая кромка, словно кинжал в шёлковом рукаве. Какаши фальшивит, ловит обеспокоенный взгляд Райдо и мотает головой – мол, я в порядке. И тут же промахивается снова.

К счастью, струны Фендера воют под жёсткими пальцами Генмы значительно громче его скромно настроенного баса. 

_– They’ll take you in and spit you out,_ – негромко и проникновенно, словно старому приятелю, сообщает Генма, – _You’re only worth how much you sell.  
_  
Краем глаза Какаши замечает, как Ибики гневно шарахает кулаком по подпорке, и та обиженно вибрирует. Текст он в тот единственный раз явно читал невнимательно.

 _– You’ve come too far, we both agree – just give the people what they need,_ \- увещевает Генма, и у него в голосе – железо и перья, гладкая сталь. Какаши не знает, куда девать глаза. Ему почему-то кажется, что из каждого слова на него смотрит собственное лицо – не изящный красавец Сукеа, а Какаши, просто Какаши Хатаке – растрёпанный, зардевшийся, с ходящими под скулами желваками, и ему от этого почему-то хочется выть. 

Генма проезжает по струнам, которые визжат, будто разъяренные гарпии, и его раскатистый голос гулко резонирует предвестником несуществующего шторма:  
_– Will you turn away  
Or will you take my place?  
Does it start to show  
Now the pressure is on?_

Какаши зачарованно вслушивается в его слова, и ему кажется, что он наконец-то видит настоящего Генму – не того шутника и разгильдяя, с которым ему приходилось делить трейлеры и гримерки последние две недели, а того, который сидит ночами при тусклом свете мигающей настольной лампы и, запустив пятерню в густые волосы, рисует ноты или выводит буквы на плотной бумаге. Было в нём что-то откровенно неземное, когда, тряхнув русой копной, он вновь поворачивается к Какаши и глухо добавляет:  
_– Will they call my name  
When it all goes up in flames?  
Oh, will_ you _be by my side?_

Такое легкое ударение на _«ты»_ , что никто бы и не заметил. Теперь Какаши почти уверен, что оно – для него, и ни для кого больше. 

_– I wanna break my baby,_ – ласково и настойчиво повторяет Генма, и Какаши становится так жарко, что под колючим свитером на спине выступают крупные капли пота. – _I know_ he _loves to fake it._

Райдо от удивления абсолютно невпопад дёргает ножной педалью, и Генма на секунду отрывает глаза от Какаши, за что тот от всей души благодарит провидение. На сцене не хватает воздуха, и ему приходится зажмуриться, чтобы позорно не слить свои последние аккорды. В голове смазанной плёнкой мелькают тёмные, глубокие глаза Ширануи, его хриплый голос, длинные пальцы на грифе гитары, широкие плечи… и крайне прозрачный намек на то, что цепляется к Какаши он явно не только из-за своей пакостной натуры. 

Он молится неизвестным богам, чтобы его непонятно откуда взявшееся возбуждение исчезло так же быстро, как и желание находиться на этой сцене. 

Остаток концерта Какаши отыгрывает с закрытыми глазами. Так легче – он лишь слышит, как Генма заканчивает новую песню горловым мурлыкающим _«hold down my love»_ , отчего его снова словно шарахает приличным разрядом тока, а публика взрывается ревущими аплодисментами.

У него чуть не подкашиваются колени от облегчения, когда Генма многословно прощается со зрителями (и особенно зрительницами), чуть насмешливо обещает непременно вернуться на к щедрой на похвалу публике Ивагакуре в ближайшем будущем и, отвесив напоследок лёгкий поклон, исчезает за кулисами. Райдо швыряет в толпу барабанные палочки, кто-то радостно взвизгивает, а Какаши просто неловко поднимает вверх ладонь в знак прощания и ковыляет на ватных ногах в сторону выхода. 

Сброшенная куртка Генмы всё ещё лежит рядом с барабанной установкой. Какаши на автопилоте поднимает её и смахивает несуществующую пыль – отец ненавидел, когда в их доме вещи валялись на полу. Да и потом, стоит, наверное, дорого, какой-нибудь бренд…

Он вздрагивает от неожиданности, когда Райдо буквально сгребает его в охапку и волочёт за собой в закулисье. От барабанщика жутко несёт потом, а его футболка неприятно липнет к шее, но Какаши благодарен ему за ускорение. В руках он по инерции всё ещё сжимает куртку Ширануи.

Ни Генмы, ни Ибики в проходе нет, зато уже мнётся следующий бэнд – три светлоглазых молодых человека в шерстяных свитерах и док-мартенсах мерят Райдо и Какаши пренебрежительными взглядами. Райдо громко гавкает им в лицо, и заливается грубоватым смехом, когда все трое синхронно отшатываются:

– Ни пуха ни пера, сопляки!

– Ага, папаша, – в нос тянёт один из юношей и поправляет роговые очки. От них отчётливо веет нью-эйджем и презрением.

Райдо протаскивает Какаши мимо троицы, ногой распахивает дверь в гримерку и вваливается внутрь. Самому Какаши так и не хватает духу сказать, что Райдо только что облаял самую популярную инди-группу на Континенте. 

Однако все мысли о Братьях Хьюга мгновенно выветриваются из головы, когда за дверью внезапно обнаруживается Ибики, без видимых усилий локтём прижимающий шею Генмы к стене. 

– И если я хоть ещё раз увижу… – с убийственным спокойствием начинает он, но, заметив обалдевшие физиономии Райдо и Какаши в дверном проёме, тут же разжимает хватку. Генма кашляет, трёт шею и стреляет недобрым взглядом в Морино. Райдо в несвойственной ему манере молча прикрывает дверь. 

Какаши переводит взгляд с пыхтящего Ибики, на рублёном лице которого написано раздражение, на Генму, который тут же поворачивается к ним спиной и с нездоровым интересом изучает колки собственной гитары. 

– Что у вас тут происходит? 

– Не бери в голову, Какаши, – ворчит Ибики и, переваливаясь, словно рассерженный медведь, бредёт к двери, – Райдо, со мной, будем разбираться с организаторами этой шарашки – вам даже воды не выдали!

Остановившись в проходе, Ибики хмуро бросает через плечо: 

– Надеюсь, мне не надо повторять…

– Да уж избавь меня от такого счастья, – голосом Генмы можно травить если не крыс, то тараканов точно. Не оборачиваясь, он резко дёргает колок, и Фендер отзывается обиженным гулом. Непривычно тихий Райдо беспрекословно ныряет за дверь вслед за Ибики, и в гримерке воцаряется тишина. 

Какаши прислоняет бас к стене, присаживается на край стула, и подумав, осторожно вешает куртку Генмы на спинку. Судя по всему, грим ему придётся снимать в гостинице – он мысленно содрогается, вспоминая пропахшую сыростью и почему-то землёй узкую комнатку, которую им предлагалось делить с Райдо. Как в этой ночлежке выглядела ванная, думать не хотелось.

Да и не получилось бы, потому что все мысли Какаши были сосредоточены на взъерошенном молодом мужчине, который всем своим видом давал понять, что к разговорам по душам он сейчас не расположен. Распылив на тряпку чуть терпко пахнущей полироли, Генма упрямо возит ей по корпусу гитары, словно вовсе и не его минуту назад трясли, как нашкодившего котёнка. 

– Генма?

Лопатки, обтянутые белой футболкой, чуть вздрагивают.

– Ничего не хочешь мне сказать? – с удивительной для него самого напористостью спрашивает Какаши. Послеконцертная эйфория всё ещё гулко бухает в ушах и придаёт неожиданной смелости.  
А ещё ему просто до трясучки хочется понять.

Спина остаётся к его вопросу абсолютно равнодушна, лишь тряпка скрипуче скользит по лакированному гитарному боку. Какаши хмурит брови и закусывает губу. А потом пробует снова. 

Едва ли не отшвырнув стул в сторону, он почти бегом бросается к Генме через гримерку – почему-то ему кажется, что, если он промедлит хоть секунду, Ширануи, по обыкновению, закинет ремень инструмента на плечо, сверкнет ничего не значащей белозубой ухмылкой и выйдет за дверь. И он, Какаши, прошляпит свой единственный шанс сковырнуть ту коросту, которой Генма оброс, словно второй кожей, и заглянуть внутрь, глубже – туда, где абсолютно точно теплятся искорки этих его душераздирающих песен. Если не всех, то хотя бы одной. 

Когда Какаши хватает его за плечо, ему кажется, что Генма весь сделан из ртути – он одним движением выскальзывает из захвата, перехватывает его руку и больно заламывает её за спину. У Какаши вырывается сдавленный вскрик, когда Ширануи, не отпуская его запястья, хрипло выдыхает ему в ухо: 

– Держи клешни при себе, пацан, иначе хуже будет, понял?! 

Горячие пальцы разжимаются, и Генма бросает его руку, словно обжёгшись. Тяжело дыша, Какаши выпрямляется, потирает ноющую кисть, и чувствует, как внутри него бурлящей волной закипает гнев. Сердце колотится в горле, а в голову лезут одни только задиристые глупости, поэтому он выпаливает вслух: 

– Думаешь, я не видел, как ты на меня пялился? Взглядом раздевал? А песню свою ты вообще слышал?! Думаешь, раз ты весь из себя звезда, то тебе теперь всё можно?! Хрен тебе, Ширануи!

Собственный голос доносится до него словно через толстое стекло, и он отстранённо замечает, что в какой-то момент срывается почти на крик. У Генмы не лицо – маска, он рассеянно сжимает и разжимает в кулак ту ладонь, которой скрутил его секунду назад, и дышит глухо, с присвистом.

Смелость утекает, словно вода сквозь пальцы, Какаши давится собственными словами и замолкает. На секунду ему кажется, что Генма сейчас его ударит или высмеет на чём свет стоит, но он молчит истуканом, а в чёрных глазищах невозможно прочесть ни единой эмоции. Они ещё с полминуты стоят друг напротив друга – у Генмы тяжело вздымается грудь, а у Какаши так трясутся колени, словно он только что пробежал марафон. 

Когда Генма наконец открывает рот, Какаши смиренно ожидает услышать что-то в духе «Пошёл вон из моей группы», но Ширануи лишь говорит неживым, деревянным голосом: 

– Ты прав. Я зарвался. Если захочешь уйти или, там, в твиттере про меня растрепать – даю добро. Заслужил. 

Какаши неверяще вглядывается в его лицо, и ему почти хочется, как в детской игре, щёлкнуть пальцами перед его глазами и закричать «Отомри!». Под острыми скулами Генмы ходят желваки, пальцы нервно теребят пряжку ремня, тонкие брови сведены в изломанную, неуверенную линию. Какаши внезапно понимает, что, кажется, так и выглядит раскаяние по-генмовски, и у него внутри что-то ощутимо вздрагивает. Он делает шаг вперед.

– Генма, я… – Какаши не знает, что сказать. Его запал с шипением гаснет и теперь лишь чадит вонючим дымом. Если честно, единственное, чего ему хочется – это стереть с лица липкую краску и нырнуть в спасительную духоту маски, а ещё, возможно, чтобы Ширануи перестал притворяться мраморным изваянием. Его пугающая неподвижность кажется настолько неестественной, неправильной, что Какаши с трудом удерживается от того, чтобы потрясти его за плечо.

 _«Да ты ведь и сам на него пялился так, что мама не горюй, обвинитель хренов»_ , предательски шепчет тоненький голосок в подсознании.  
_«Я не пялился! Да даже если и пялился, это не одно и то же»_ , поспешно возражает самому себе Какаши, и тут же морщится. Его бы даже в школьном дебатном клубе дисквалифицировали за такой слабый аргумент.

Генма тем временем огибает Какаши и принимается небрежно запихивать Фендер в футляр. На корпусе – потёки засохшей полироли, но его это, видимо, не беспокоит – движения у него рваные, но собранные. Тишина давит на перепонки. Какаши нервно закусывает указательный палец и проклинает гулкую пустоту в голове. _«Надо что-то сказать»_ , приказывает он себе, но фраза эхом отдаётся в пустых закоулках сознания: _«надо что-то сказать, надочтотосказатьнадо…»_. Поэтому он лишь беспомощно молчит и смотрит, как Генма походя подбирает свой мобильник с туалетного столика, закидывает на плечо потёртый ремень футляра и, не глядя на Какаши, направляется к двери. На пороге он медлит и бормочет так тихо, что Какаши приходится напрячься, чтобы расслышать:

– Зла не держи, ладно?

Какаши почти ждёт, что дверь гулко бухнет о дверной косяк, но Ширануи лишь осторожно прикрывает её за собой. 

Через минуту откуда-то доносится сочный звук разбитого стекла. Какаши на дрожащих ногах добредает до стула, с размаху плюхается на него и в отчаянии смотрит на себя в зеркало. Привычное лицо Сукеи больше не приносит ему облегчения, потому что даже сквозь его безмятежный светло-серый взгляд проглядывают его собственные затравленные глаза. 

В первый раз в жизни Какаши невыносимо хочется напиться до чёртиков.

***

…Он плохо помнит, как они добрались до гостиницы, помнит только, что Генмы с ними не было, а у Ибики было не вытянуть, куда тот подевался. Райдо тоже помалкивал, виновато косил глазом и пытался слиться с местностью.

– Завтра вечером выдвигаемся на следующий фест, понятно? До этого времени постарайтесь не убиться и не загреметь в каталажку, – у Ибики на носу – знакомые крошечные очки, а огромные ладони сжимают руль до побелевших костяшек. Какаши лишь убито смотрит в окно на мелькающие мимо жёлтые огни, каждые пару мгновений заливающие салон тёплым светом, и хочет побыстрее оказаться в кровати. 

Мотели в Иве были действительно паршивее некуда. Ибики, проклиная всё на свете, с грехом пополам раскорячивает свою громадину на половину парковки размером с почтовую марку, и тут же начинает громко ругаться с выскочившей на звук тощей женщиной в ночной рубашке, которая верещит, что если он не добавит к цене за свой танк, то с такими постояльцами будет разбираться элитная полиция шиноби. Какаши поначалу переминается с ноги на ногу, а потом выхватывает у Райдо ключ и понуро бредет к их двери. На жилищные разборки его сегодня точно не хватит.

К его удивлению, барабанщик следует за ним, хотя кого-кого, а Райдо хлебом не корми, дай только ввязаться в шумную перепалку. Уныло ковыряя ключом в замочной скважине, Какаши чувствует его пытливый взгляд между лопаток, и наконец взрывается: 

– Ну чего тебе, Намиаши? 

Райдо вздыхает тяжело, словно проседающий дом, а потом бурчит себе под нос:

– Поцапались-таки с Генмой, да? 

– Не твое дело, – лаконично сообщает Какаши, пинком открывая дверь и вваливаясь в пахнущую сыростью комнатушку. 

Истошные вопли владелицы мотеля всё ещё звенят в сонном ночном воздухе. Теперь она угрожала оторвать Ибики детородный орган и раскатать его под колесами его же собственного автобуса. Какаши фыркает, бросает рюкзак в угол и со стоном валится на кровать, не особенно разбираясь, принадлежит ли она Райдо или ему самому. Глаза нестерпимо жжёт, тональник хлопьями липнет к маске. Какаши вдруг остро чувствует себя маленьким, жалким и очень несчастным. 

Он прячет лицо в ладони, отгораживаясь ими от бешеного роя мыслей, жужжащих в черепной коробке. Да, надо завтра поговорить с Ибики. Сказать ему…что уходит? Что всё в порядке, и это не Генма только что признался в том, что хочет его трахнуть, на всю Ивагакуре? Или, может, он вообще всё не так понял, и… но тогда какого чёрта Генма так взорвался? 

Простейшим решением было бы, конечно, остыть и поговорить с Ширануи, но как только перед внутренним взглядом всплывают его чёрные глаза, россыпь родинок на шее под волосами и чуть сутулая, грустная спина, исчезающая за дверью, Какаши чувствует, как начинают гореть щёки. В голове непрошеной всплывает предательская мысль о том, а захватил ли он с собой лезвия, и в этот момент у Какаши нет даже сил ей сопротивляться.

Райдо щёлкает выключателем, сочувственно смотрит на скорчившегося на покрывале Хатаке, но, к счастью, ничего не говорит, а лишь косолапо топает в ванную.  
Под убаюкивающий звук бегущей воды и менее убаюкивающие визги распаляющейся хозяйки мотеля, Какаши проваливается в сон.  
Ему снятся искры костра, мягкая гитарная музыка и чужой виноватый взгляд. 

Но как бы он ни старался, даже во сне нужные слова так к нему и не приходят.

**Author's Note:**

> Песню «Break my baby», которая в этой части принадлежит вымышленной группе Генмы, на деле исполняют роскошные исландцы Kaleo, и я очень рекомендую слушать её во время прочтения (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wxCsQsKn7O8).


End file.
